warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallpoppy
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Slain in battle |age=Unknown |apprentice=Tallpaw |warrior=Tallpoppy |queen=Tallpoppy |elder=Tallpoppy |starclan resident=Tallpoppy |daughter=Applefur |sons=Toadfoot, Marshkit |mentor=Blackstar |apps=Unknown |livebooks =''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Into the Woods, Firestar's Quest, The New Prophecy, Leafpool's Wish, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Battles of the Clans, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks =Unknown }} Tallpoppy is a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Tallpoppy was a ShadowClan warrior under Brokenstar's, Nightstar's, Tigerstar's, and Blackstar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. She spent her time staying in the nursery carrying for the kits. She eventually had her own litter, Toadfoot, Applefur, and Marshkit, and the family participated in the Great Journey. Toadfoot and Applefur survived to become warriors, and Tallpoppy retired to the elders' den. She perished in the Great Battle and joined StarClan. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice : She is a queen. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : She has now moved out of the nursery and is a warrior. Moonrise : Dawn :She is listed again as a queen, and her kits are Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit. :When ShadowClan is fleeing the camp, it is said Tallpoppy has kits that need to be carried. Wanting to save the kits, Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, helps a tortoiseshell queen carry her two kits, thinking it was Tallpoppy. When told about this, Tawnypelt becomes frantic, telling Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy is a tabby, not a tortoiseshell. Tallpoppy is then thought to be missing. The queen and her kits are found in a clearing, but just as the cats find them a monster cuts down a tree and when the tree falls it almost crushes Onewhisker and one of Tallpoppy's kits, but Firestar races and rescues them just in time, and in doing so, he loses a life when the tree falls on him. After they escape Littlecloud is seen treating her for splinters. :When the Clans settle in the abandoned nest close to Ravenpaw's barn for a night Tallpoppy remarks that this is a good place to rest. When the traveling cats cross the Thunderpath, one of Tallpoppy's kits wanders back onto the Thunderpath, but the kit is saved by Dawnflower, a RiverClan queen. As the cats get a first glimpse of how big the mountains are, one of her kits asks if they are really going up there. Tallpoppy replies that they are. :Later when the cats have to jump across a gap in the path on the mountain trail, Tallpoppy says that her kits can't jump that far, and Crowpaw helps them across. In the mountains one of Tallpoppy's kits, Marshkit, gets caught by an eagle, but just as he is being carried into the air Brackenfur rescues the kit. :On the Great Journey, it is noted by Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy had shown great strength and courage, and that she remained positive despite the difficulty. She also becomes good friends with the queens from other Clans, particularly Ferncloud of ThunderClan. Marshkit, Toadkit, and Applekit befriend the only surviving kit of Ferncloud's second litter, Birchkit. Starlight :After the Clans settle in their new homes, and begin to separate, Tallpoppy's kits are very unwilling to part with Birchkit, as he is with them. Tallpoppy knows they had to leave each other, though she is seen exchanging a regretful look with Ferncloud, showing that although they were from different Clans, they had formed a close bond. Twilight : Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight : She is now an elder. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Tallpoppy is first seen exiting the elder's den when Ivypaw is being held prisoner by ShadowClan. She comments that it looks like more snow will be coming. Tallpoppy is later seen grieving for Russetfur at her burial, solemnly saying her wisdom would be missed. Whitewater and Cedarheart, the other fellow elders, make room for her to sit with them. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :During the battle, Lionblaze gestures to Tallpoppy to help him. She runs across the clearing towards Lionblaze, dodging a Dark Forest warrior. Tallpoppy picks up Pinenose's dead kit off the ground and nudges Pinenose ahead of her. She leads Pinenose behind some brambles, and lays her dead kit at her paws so she can mourn for it. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Tallpoppy is mentioned by Blackstar to be one of the the many deceased ShadowClan cats at a Gathering. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Tallpoppy, along with Flintfang, are chosen to train with Tigerclaw. She, amused, remarks that they didn't need to be trained, as they had been warriors longer than him. Tigerclaw then reminds her that Runningnose stated that he was in charge, but Tallpoppy replies that she didn't believe he meant it in said way. Tigerclaw then inquires if she thought if Runningnose was busy enough, and looking down at her paws, Tallpoppy remarks that she and Flintfang would show him how ShadowClan cats fought. Tigerclaw then leads the two into a sandy place, and waits for Tallpoppy and Flintfang to demonstrate ShadowClan battle tactics. As Tallpoppy folds gracefully onto the ground, Tigerclaw asks why she rolled over quickly, suggesting that if she was knocked over, she could grab the opponent with her teeth or claws. :However, Flintfang comments that Tallpoppy would do it if they were in the heat of a battle. Tigerclaw then inquires how such method would help them in battle, telling them to unsheathe their claws, and Tallpoppy, widening her eyes, remarks that it was how Brokenstar made them train, and that it was practice. Tigerclaw orders Flintfang to try the hind leg slice, to give Tallpoppy a threat, and he does so, but retracts his claws before he lashes at Tallpoppy's hind legs. The latter then drops to the ground untouched, and Tigerclaw wishes to demonstrate the move. He waits until Tallpoppy stands, and then rushes for her, aiming for a soft portion of her hind leg. She screeches, flinging herself away from Tigerclaw, and the latter watches Tallpoppy turn her head to lick her wound. He asks her if she would react quicker the next time, and she merely nods, swiping at her torn fur. As the date of the next Gathering approaches, Tallpoppy asks how ShadowClan was to survive without a leader, as no other Clan at a Gathering arrived without one. Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : In the ''Tigerstar and Sasha arc ''Into the Woods :Tallpoppy is seen when Tigerstar asks her how she and how the kits are doing. She contentedly says that even though there are many kits, they are happy and strong. In the ''Field Guides Secrets of the Clans :Though she does not appear, she is revealed to have trained under Blackfoot, thus she had been his apprentice. ''Battles of the Clans :At the Gathering, Dapplenose of RiverClan points her out with two other ShadowClan cats, Snaketail and Cedarheart. Dapplenose says not to take any notice if they're sneering at the reader. The Ultimate Guide :Despite being alive at this time, Tallpoppy is shown at the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, along with Cinderfur, Darkflower, and Dawncloud standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. Trivia Mistakes *She has been depicted without tabby stripes. *Despite being alive in ''The Last Hope, she is shown in StarClan during Tigerstar's nine lives ceremony. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Sons: :Toadfoot: :Marshkit: Daughter: :Applefur: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Mohnblütees:Amapolaru:Алоцветикfr:Fleur de Pavotnl:Klaprooscs:Makovičkafi:Unikonvarsipl:Wysoki Mak Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:LionClan (Modern) cats Category:TigerClan (Modern) cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats